Alex D'Coolette/Rabbot
"Hard Queztion: Would you kill Baby Heetler if you had a Time Macheen? Harder Queztion: Would you kill your own Zon if you knew he'd grow up to be Heetler?" Antoine D'Coolete talking to Sonic directly after his son's birth. Bio 'Adult (The Baron)' Alex D'Coolete is a Grey Mobian Coyote and the time traveling son of Bunny Rabbot and Antoine D'Coolete. At first he claimed he had come back to help his parents and the other Freedom Fighters. However, suspicous disapearances during missions and holes in his story led Antoinne to take a close look at his son's timeship. On the ship Antoine found out the truth about his son. He had betrayed and robotocized the future versions of Sonic and Sally. After a revolt, he fled in a stolen timeship to a time period where he thought he could easily make changes of the future from. Alex found his father on the ship and immediatley attacked him. However the appearance of the rest of the Freedom Fighters forced Alex to flee, this time to Robotropolis, where he enlisted himself into the Eggman Army. Antoine informed Bunny that the only way for them to save Sally and Sonic is for them not to have children. This plan may have worked, but Bunny began weeping as she revealed she was already pregnant. 'Child (Alexander)' A few months later, Alex's bittersweet birth took place in Knothole Viliage. Antoine knew what he would grow up to be and actaully debated killing the child, but could not bring himself to do it. Deciding to raise the child and do everything he could to keep him form his dark fate, Alex would have no knowledge of what his future would be until he was twelve. When he found out what he would grow up to do, Alex ran off. Antoine and Bunny found him attempting to hang himself, barely managing to save him. Since then, Antoine has kept him on a tight watch. Appearance Alex is a grey mobian coyote. His Adult (and Evil) version is usally seen wearing a Black military uniform and always carries his fathers sword, for unexplained reasons. His child version is usally seen sporting a red T-shirt and blue shorts, along with a toy sword. Powers/Abilities Alex is learning from his father how to use a blade, hence the swords, and both are able to use there fathers Spin Blade Ball Attack. Relationships 'Antoine' Alex idolizes his father. A little too much, perhaps, since he actually BELIEVES Antoine's *ahem* true stories of his adventures as a freedom fighter. As for Antoine, he and the other Freedom Fighters keep a ridicoulously close watch on him since the whole "Suicide attempt" incident. 'Bunny' Alex is scared of disapointing either of his parents, willing to do anything they tell him to, this applies double for Bunny. 'Sonic' Sonic has been pretty nice to Alex, especially considering the fact that Alex may grow up to robotocize him and Sally. Alex considers Sonic one of his friends, but will sometimes feel as if Sonic is not giving credit to his dad 'Sally' Sally doesn't really "trust" Alex all that much, something Alex is completely oblivious to. He considers Sally a friend, despite the fact she refuse to send him on missions. She also tried to convince Antoine not to teach Alex how to fight, Alex is unaware of this. Wisper the Cat Alex met Wisper not long after he found out what he might do, they became suprisingly good friends. mostly because Alex won't stop telling her how cool her powers are. Alternate Versions Alan Rabbot (Moebius Version) From the Moebius Universe, Alan inherited NIDS from his mother and has to remain within a Omega-Care unit at all times to avoid his death (It is often implied that Buns was NOT willing when Patch D'coolete impregnated her). He has never met his father and appears to have serious daddy issues. Quotes "You don't understand now Dad, but eventually you'll see why I did what I did."-The Baron, after Antoine confronted him "Well at least I don't have to speak with that ridicolous accent anymore" The Baron, after being discovered Trivia *When trying to trick the Freedom Fighters, Alex spoke with a french accent, but he switched to perfect English almost immediatley after being discovered *Alex's theme song is "The Last Stand" by Sabaton Category:Good Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Coyotes